


Whirl Week Day 4: Human Form

by AllieVRoboGirl



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Banter, Best Friends, Clothing, Gen, Holoforms (Transformers), Mild Language, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Underwear Mention, mentions of body parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieVRoboGirl/pseuds/AllieVRoboGirl
Summary: Whirl wants to change up his holoform, and asks his best friend for help.
Relationships: Whirl (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whirl Week October 16-22





	Whirl Week Day 4: Human Form

**Author's Note:**

> Did something different with this one, had a lot of fun with it. Featuring my OC Silverbee! (Kind of.)

**Creating a New Holoform**

“So, any ideas as to what you want your adult holo to look like?”

“Hmm…nope. Not a clue.”

“Alright, no problem, let’s start with the basics.”

“…”

“Okay, your skin tone will stay the same, and the eyepatch, just need to make you taller and age the face up-”

“Can we keep the hair? I like the hair.”

“Of course. And do you still want to look feminine?”

“Sure, why not.”

“Cool. Now, onto clothing-”

“Wait, what about the…you know…‘special parts?’”

“Irrelevant.”

“What?! Why?”

“Because you’re blending in, not pimping yourself.”

“Oh, come on! What if we end up in a situation where I’m required to wear a dress?”

“Trust me, that won’t be an issue. And why weren’t you concerned about this with your child holo?”

“No one cares when you look like a kid!”

“You’d be surprised, unfortunately.”

“Look, just…just give me the smallest adult boobs, please?”

“…”

“Ugh, _fine_. If that’s really what you want.”

“Yes please.”

“Don’t sound so smug.”

“Smug? Who’s smug? This is my normal voice!”

“Uh-huh, sure.”

“…”

“There. _Now_ can we move on to clothes?”

“Show me my options.”

“Okay, here’s what we have. Where do you want to start?”

“Undergarments.”

“…Really?”

“You want to get it out of the way or be the last thing we do?”

“…”

“ _Sigh_. Which ones to you want?”

“The blue, frilly set.”

“I didn’t know you liked frills.”

“I think they look cute, so what?”

“Don’t worry, I’m not judging, I just didn’t know.”

“Hm. Oh, not that pair, _that_ pair.”

“The one with the thong?”

“Yup!”

“…”

“Hey, my holo, my choice!”

“Yeah, yeah. What’s next?”

“Pants.”

“Just pants? There are some pretty cool skirts we could look at too if you want.”

“Aww, you think I’d look good in a skirt?”

“I think you’d look good in anything; you know that.”

“You flatter me. But let’s just stick with the pants for now.”

“No problem. There’s short, medium, and long ones, so-”

“Ooh, that one! Upper left!”

“With all the holes?”

“Yes, that one’s perfect!”

“O…kayyyyy…done. Now what?”

“Tops. Preferably T-shirts.”

“Solid color or do you want some kind of graphic on it?”

“Is there a graphic with a rude gesture?”

“Dude, no.”

“ _Primus_ , are you going to fight me over every stich of clothing?”

“I’m not fighting you! But you’re going to be in public, and a rude shirt will attract unwanted attention. We’re trying to _blend in_ , remember?”

“Ughhhhhhhhhh. Fine. What else is there?”

“Hmm…how about this?”

“…”

“Well…skull and crossbones are pretty cool…yeah, that one.”

“Got it. All that’s left is socks and shoes.”

“A _hem_.”

“What?”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“…”

“Oh my God, _accessories?_ ”

“Oh! Oh yeah, you’re right, sorry. Socks, shoes, and accessories are left.”

“Just simple white socks will be fine, are there any punk/goth shoes?”

“Uh-huh, hang on…here we go. Whatcha think?” 

“Ooh, I love those oversized green ones! Sheesh, what are those, goth clogs?”

“Pfft, close enough. So, accessories?”

“Can you give me a studded black choker? Oh, and studded wristbands! Are there any unique earrings?”

“Well, there are dangly human skeletons-” 

“Gimme those. Nothing like human remains flopping around while I’m walking.”

“Ha ha! You’re hilarious, bro.”

“I like to think I’m on par with Swerve.”

“Sure, dude. I’m assuming we’re ready to go?”

“Yup, I’m done. Ready to show the world my badass holo!”

“Okay, I’ll go get it set up.”

“…”

“…”

“Hey, Sil?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for this. You…you didn’t have too.”

“…Anytime, Whirly.”


End file.
